A Collection of Lily and James Songfics
by Day Dreamer
Summary: Since I write so many Lily James Songfics I decided to combine them all with the chapter thing. PLEASE PLEASE read and review all of them!! THanks so much!
1. Loving Him

A/N: OK this is my second fic posted and it is also my second song fic. I swear I am working on an actually story. This song fic isn't that good but I needed to write something and post it. It is to Britney Spears' Dear Diary. Even if you don't like her PLEASE read and review anyway. Constructive Critisicm is welcome. And even flames if you have too. Sorry if I messed up on spelling and stuff my spell check is really messed up for some reason. 

** **

**Disclaimer: Lily and James and all the other characters mentioned in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Carly and Lindsay belong to themselves and Dear Diary belongs to Britney Spears and whoever else…**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Dear Diary today I saw a boy. I wonder if he noticed me. He took my breath away._**

Lily was sitting in the common room talking to her best friends Lindsay and Carly when suddenly James Potter walked passed deep in conversation with Remus Lupin. 

"And then I told him to go away… do you think I did the right thing?.. Lily?,.. LILY?"

"Huh? What?" Lily asked not paying attention at all. Just staring at James.

**_Dear Diary, I can't get him off my mind. And it scares me cause I've never felt this way._**

**_ _**

For the rest of the day Lily was off in a trance day dreaming about James. About his sexy smile, the way he carried himself, his perfect smile. She had never felt like this before. It had been love at first sight. And Lily didn't know what to do.

**_Noone in this world knows me better than you do. So Diary I'll confide in you._**

**_ _**

Lily needed to tell someone but she didn't know who. Finally she decided to write all about James in her diary. She could get all her feelings out and no body else would really know. Plus the diary already knew all her other secrets why not this one too.

**_Dear Diary today I saw that boy. As he walked by I thought he smiled at me. _**

**_ _**

The next day at breakfast in the Great Hall James and his 3 best friends Sirius, Remus and Peter sat down across from Lily and her friends. The whole of breakfast she staredat James, not realizing what she was eating or doing.. Suddenly James looked up and caught Lily staring. Lily blushed and looked away. But before she did she _thought _that she saw him smile a little.

**_And I wonder… does he know what's in my heart? I tried to smile but I could hardly believe._**

The rest of the breakfast Lily was talking inwardly to herself… trying to convince herself to smile. _But did he even smile at me? What if he thinks I am an idiot? _She wondered. All that day James kept glancing at her quickly and looking away. Lily didn't know what to think. She didn't think that James could actually know that she liked him…

Should I tell him how I feel? Or would that scare him away? Diary tell me what to do. Please tell me what to say.

_ _

For nearly a week Lily was debating with herself. She half wanted to tell him that she was in love with him. But she was also too scared. She didn't know what to do. What if she told him and he never talked to her again? She needed someone to help her figure things out. It was time to tell Carly and Lindsay. She already knew about Lindsay's crush on Sirius and Carly's on the 3rd year Gryffindor Jack. 

Dear Diary one touch of his hand. Now I can't wait to see that boy again. 

Lately Lily was spending more and more time with James. She still hadn't told him she loved him but she wasn't all tongue tied when she talked to him either. For awhile she was beginning to wonder if maybe they were just going to be friends. If maybe that was all she wanted. Then one day in History of magic she dropped her quill on the floor. She bent down to pick it up at the same time as James. His hand brushed hers and she felt a flood of excitement through her. Then she looked into his eyes and she _knew _she was still in love.

**_He smiled. And I thought my heart could fly. Diary do you think we will be more than friends?_** **_I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends. _**

**_ _**

They had butter beer in Hogsmeade one day and for a lot of the time he sat there and smiled across the table at her. Lily felt like she was floating. She was ecstatic. She had a good feeling that maybe some day he would love her…

**_ _**


	2. I Think I'm In Love With You

**A/N: OK OK I know I should be writing In And Out of Love Part 3... if anyone actually cares if I write the next part but I have a bit of writers block on that... anyway I decided to take a break and write another song fic. (I really love writing these). And they are ALWAYS about the same people.. but please r/r anyways k? Thanks!!**

** **

**Disclaimer: the song belongs to Jessica Simpson, and whoever else, all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make any money off of this..**

**And now.. enjoy!!**

**_ _**

**_Everytime your near baby I get kind of crazy in my head for you. I don't know what to do._**

Lily was sitting in the common room finishing up an essay for potions when James walked passed talking and laughing with his friends like always. Lily stared dreamily after him, her POtions essay forgotten. He didn't even even notice her..just kept on walking like always. Lily must have sat there for 10 minutes. Then she shook her head and went back to writing. I have got to get a hold of myself. she thought. What is the matter with me? It's just James Potter. The mischief making, always in trouble, boy with a great smile... She sighed. 

**_And ooh baby I get kinda shaky when the mention you. I just lose my cool._**

A little later that day Lily was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast only half listening to what her best friend, Lindsay was telling her. 

"So anyway.. did you see Snape's hair? I think James Potter did that!" Lindsay babbled on.

"W-what? Oh y-yeah James.. It was funny." Lily jumped at the name.

My friends tell me somethin has come over me and I think I know what it is. 

"Lily what's wrong with you?" Carly, her other best friend asked. 

"Yeah. You got so worked up.."

"Oh.. er.. I don't know." she blushed. "Good pudding huh?"

Lindsay and Carly both laughed but then they exchanged thoughtful glances.

**_I think I'm in love._**

Every day Lily found herself fantasizing about James more and more. Eventually she decided that she had a crush on him. By the next day she had decided she was in love. 

**_Boy I think that I'm in love with you. I've been doin silly things when it comes to you._**

Ever since then she kept doing stupid little things around him.In Transfiguration Professor McGonagal asked her to reada section in the book- she had know idea where they were.. she was lucky she had her book open she had been staring at James the whole class.

"er.. OK." she grabbed her book off the desk. The letters looked all mixed up and for a minute she couldn't figure out why.

"Lil the book is upside down." Carly whispered. 

Face red Lily turned it over and after searching the pages frantically she told Professor McGonagal that she had know idea where they were.

"You need to PAY ATTENTION Ms. Evans."

It happened 3 more times that lesson and Professor McGonagal was furious. She told Lily to see her after class. 

**_ _**

**_In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you. I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you._**

The night in the common room Carly and Lindsay confronted her telling her that they wanted to know what was up with her. Looking around the room to make sure nobody was listening Lily whispered.

"I think I love James Potter."

"I thought so." Lindsay smiled."I'm just glad it's not Sirius."

"You like him?" Carly asked, looking slightly angry. "But-"

"-Carly leave her alone." Lindsay said firmly. "2 people can like the same boy. And in the 2 years we've been here James has made it obvious that he doesn't like you."

Lily didn't care that Carly was mad. She had made her tell after all. Plus it felt so good to tell people that she went running over to Angie who was sitting alone at the side of the room.

"Ang guess what?" she asked, not even troubling to keep her voice low anymore. "I'm in love!"

Angie looked up. "With who?"

Now Lily did lower her voice this time. "James Potter."

"About time you admitted it." she grinned. "Bet thats why Carly and Lindsay are fighting again?"

"Yep. CArly's mad at me too."

**_Just the other night baby, I saw you hanging you were with your crew. I was with mine too. _**

**_ _**

One night Lily and her friends Lindsay, Angie, Shauna and Missy walked down to dinner. Carly wasn't speaking to anyone but Shauna and Missy, so she chose not to walk with them. They were about halfway there when they head loud laughter coming from down the hall. Lily turned red when she saw who was coming. It was James Potter with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longottom. Lindsay hurried forward and began flirting with Sirius almost immediately. Angie kissed Remus hello (they had been going out for almost a month at that time). Lily looked on enviously at Lindsay. She wished she could talk to James like that but she was just too shy then. I mean James never even looked her way.

You took me by surprise when you turned and looked me in my eyes.Boy you really blow my mind. 

She was looking right at James, trying to gather up the courage to say hi when he turned and looked right at her. Her heart stopped, she could feel her face turning red. All this time she had been obsessing over him she never noticed what a nice color brown his eyes were, or how piercing his stare. Lily sighed… maybe she could find the courage after all.

~* ~ * The end~ *~*

A/N: OK another songifc. Not exactly the best ending but… please read and review it means a lot to me. And also all you authors if you want to write a joint story with me, preferably MWPP but it doesn't have to be as long as its HP then E-mail me at [_Day_Dreamer1269@hotmail.com_][1]. I have been wanting to try to write a story with more than one person…

   [1]: mailto:Day_Dreamer1269@hotmail.com



	3. Making Up

A/N: OK I know that was kind of stupid but I have been wanting to do a L/J song fic. And I love BSB and wanted to do it to one of there new songs. I was going to do the song to How did I Fall in Love with you but some other author.. I forget who had already done it so I decided to try this song. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated. 

** **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me (though I wish they did) and I don't want to make any money off of it, not that I could anyways. And the song It's True belongs to the Backstreet Boys and whoever else had rights to the song…**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Even the lover makes a mistake sometimes._**

**_ _**

James watched Lily run away from him. They had just had the biggest fight ever. She was angry with him for not telling her about his being an animagi and about Remus. "Don't you trust me?" she had screamed to at him. 

**_Like any other, fall out and lose his mind._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

They had been fighting for 2 days. A record for the 2 of them. James had tried to apologize, millions of time and he was going crazy without the girl of his dreams. He need her back, more than anyone knew. More even then he knew.

# And I'm sorry for the things I did

**_ _**

He decided to try again. 

"I'm so sorry Lily. I'm so sorry. What I did was wrong."

She didn't even look up. Slowly James turned and walked away.

# For your tear drops, over words I said

**_ _**

It had taken her awhile, 4 days to be exact but Lily realized she truly was sorry for what she'd done. She needed James. She went down to the common room. She didn't see him so she decided to go up and check his dorm, something she'd never done before. When she got upstairs she turned to open the door and Sirius came over.

"Get out of here."

Lily pushed him out of the way and saw James. He was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Lily realized she had never seen him cry before then.

"Oh.. James I'm _so _sorry. I'll understand if you hate me…

# Can you forgive me, and open your heart once again?

She turned to leave then stopped and came back. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Will you ever love me again?" Then she turned and ran from the room. Soon she too was crying in her dorm.

**_It's true, I mean it, from the bottom of my heart._**

**_ _**

James left his dorm right after that and went to Lily's. He put his arms around her, rocking her back and forth.

"Lily, this is stupid. I love you and I think you love me. We need to stop fighting."

"Really?" Lily looked up. "You love me?"

"Of course!"

**_Yes it's true. Without you I would fall apart._**

**_ _**

"Good." Lily replied. "Because I need you. I need you more than anything. You make life better."

And they smiled at each other, the world was at peace again.

**_ _**


End file.
